


debris

by bittersnake



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, TROS trailer spoilers, any and all errors are mine and i apologize
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 03:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21129992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittersnake/pseuds/bittersnake
Summary: His grandfather's legacy lays crumbled at his feet.





	debris

His grandfather's legacy lays crumbled at his feet. 

There are fragments of the plinth scattered across the floor. He can hear the dying breath of each one; rank with the dark side and whispers of flaws and failures. But they are dying and he's still here. He's destroyed one nightmare, there's still one more to conquer. As he begins to leave, a hand stops him. He turns back to stare at the hand; calloused fingers merging into a lean palm which leads to a wiry arm connected to a calm and determined presence in the Force.

He's confused. There are still things to be done. They don't have time to reflect--

Rey's hand moves slowly; running up his arm and shoulder to the seam between helmet and his neck. 

A dull hiss echoes in this sterile hallway. 

She gestures for him to bow his head to assist her with whatever she's doing. He's learn by now it's far better to go along with what she plans as opposed to deterring her. 

The helmet makes a deadened thunk as against the crushed legacy of his grandfather scattered around them. 

"Let the past die" she whispers, saber worn fingers brushing ever so lightly against his cheek.

He nods.

They leave the broken legacies behind.

**Author's Note:**

> SO THAT TRAILER YO


End file.
